One Thing
by Vinnie K
Summary: Would you give it all away for one thing? Post Season 5 finale. George/Izzie friendship, with a bit more. Undertones of Alex/Izzie.


**Disclaimer:** You should know by now: I don't own anything except for a crazy mind. Grey's is owned by Shonda and ABC and the lyrics used are owned by Finger Eleven.

**A/N:** Okay, so after hearing my boyfriend perform 'One Thing' by Finger Eleven at the bar last night...I just couldn't _not_ write this. I am however going to overlook the fact he first heard this song on Scrubs. Man, I hate that show. But that's an issue for another day. Right now, I hope people read, enjoy and as always let me know what you think! (:

Oh, and just to warn people, I was never a big fan of George/Izzie as a couple so firstly, it's crazy that I'm even writing this, but also, sorry if this isn't as good as it could be. I've never written George or Izzie before since I mainly stick to Mark/Lexie and Callie, so I'm pretty terrified this is all wrong. I started doing one thing but well…It is what it is. It flutters from different POVs but I think people will be able to understand. Or at least I hope so. Anyway, enough ranting: bottom line, I just wanted to try something new so, feedback would be great, thanks (:

* * *

_It's nothing I planned._

* * *

He was safe.

He was the one that was sensible, reliable, the one that didn't care for risks. He sat back and calculated. His mind worked in mysterious ways. One moment he would be watching from afar, knowing that something was wrong but not acting upon it, and the next? He would be out there, doing his bit, fulfilling his role, finding his purpose. He would be running, arms stretched; his breath coming in short spurts as he leapt forward to fight for another second, to prove himself – to do well, to save another person.

He was complex.

One moment he was calm, collected, a thinker. They…His friends, _they_ were the doers. They did things, sometimes they were rash, unpredictable, but nonetheless, they acted. He…He would think, he would assess the situation before he acted. He planned his next move. He wanted to be ready, prepared for anything; he didn't jump into things blindly. He thought.

Until that moment.

The moment, the millisecond where suddenly, after what had felt so long, it all fell into place. It was like an unfinished jigsaw, it only took a fraction of a second for that realization to hit and that small smile to creep on his face as he realized how it worked. How it was meant to be.

There had been many questions that had lead up to that life changing moment.

What was he doing with his life?

What was out there?

Was he better than this?

Could he be better?

The best?

Could he prove everyone wrong?

Was he capable?

Was he prepared to make a difference?

Each question had an answer, and each answer was a simple, unassuming 'yes.'

He was safe. He was complex. He was a thinker. But, he was also a doer. Secretly, under the harmless exterior, he was a daredevil. He was a risk taker. Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe that's why he was here, like this. Maybe that was why he is looking at her, her icy blue eyes wide and terrified and perfect.

George was many things. He could work under pressure and he was special. He had a gift and he was strong. It didn't matter to him what people thought, he knew his purpose in life. He didn't wander, he wasn't a lost hope. Fixing people, rescuing people, giving them new hope – that was what he was meant to do; it was as if it had been written in the stars. It felt like destiny.

_Destiny._

And so…Why was he here?

This wasn't where he was meant to be.

This wasn't the plan.

* * *

_If I gave it all away for one thing  
Wouldn't that be something?_

* * *

He was always there, lingering at the back of her mind. She knew he was there but when in denial, people go to amazing lengths to ignore that one feeling – that one feeling that granted you happiness, but you knew it was wrong. This whole situation…It was _wrong_.

He wasn't meant to be here.

He wasn't meant to be with her.

There had been moments where she wished he wasn't just a memory at the back of her mind. For once, she wished he could push forward, try a little harder, and be here with her. Be with her because at the end of the day, that was where he was meant to be. With her. It was simple and it was the truth. Or at least that was what she thought.

But then she saw him.

She really saw him.

His eyes were as wide as hers and they were just how she remembered them. Perfect. Warm, delicate, dark, open, truthful. They hadn't changed, he hadn't changed and she found herself thanking God for that. It didn't matter what had happened between them, that was in the past and now, this was their future. He was strong and hard and by the looks of it, he wasn't prepared to give up on her.

He would never give up hope.

It was a quality she admired in him. Through everything, through all the heartbreak and lost chances, he still held onto that glimmer, that spark of something greater that he knew he would be able to feel, to touch one day soon.

And today, he had reached it with her in front of him.

They were together.

Her eyes flutter to the side for a second, not even a second, but it still happens. Her hesitation…It's still there. And she wonders why. Isn't this what she wanted? Isn't this the one thing she had begged for, through those lonely nights where she had prayed to be comforted by her best friend, her lover, her soul mate?

Was she ready to throw it all away?

Was she ready to step into the darkness?

Or into the unknown that waited for her?

Was she ready?

He was here for her.

_He_ was here for _her_.

Just where he was meant to be.

Right?

* * *

_You should be mine  
Across that line._

* * *

They were best friends. They stuck together, no matter what. Moments had passed between them where they had thought that they couldn't make it. Everything was against them, the world didn't think they were right for each other and it had torn them apart. There was distance between them, a rift that they knew they could never heal. They weren't that strong.

Or were they?

As they stare at each other, they feel their hearts jump and race in their chests simultaneously. It is faint, but they can hear the buzz, the whispers of their past, their present and possibly their future. Their eyes lock and he barely smiles at her. It's a ghost of a smile, but it's there. It is still something. And in this moment, that is all she needs from him. She needs to know he wanted her, he was still there for her, and she wasn't loosing it all.

This was it.

He could take another risk, another chance, and he would be hers. For all this time he had shied away from her, believed that she could cope without him, she didn't need him anymore. She was better off without him. But she was here now. She was standing before him in that beautiful dress, the dress that he had told her was a perfect match to her skin tone and brought out the warmth and love in her eyes.

Was he meant to be here?

She wasn't sure. For so long she had wanted this. Even when she had the world, she had wished she still had him in the way she wished for. And now…She could have it. She was so close; they were so close to their perfect ending, that she could taste it. This was it. She was meant for him and he was meant for her. There was no-one else that understood the way their minds worked; no-one else had this bond, this connection. It was just them. Together, they were special. They clicked from the first moment they met.

_Destiny._

She looks up at him and her heart clenches again before it begins to slow. His smile is there again however she notices his eyebrow twitch slightly when for a brief moment he frowns. Their eyes meet again and Izzie knows that if she stepped forward, if her feet carried her to her fate, if she could let go of her fears and restraints and troubles and her love for another man, then maybe, just maybe, she could–

Her back slams against the bed violently and suddenly, her eyes snap open. The bright white ceiling comes into focus and she can hear the distant noises of shouting, sobbing, and prayers.

George?

He wasn't here for her.

Was she where she was meant to be?

A voice drifts into her haze and it isn't the voice she wants to hear. Not at this moment.

"Oh God, Iz, Iz…You're okay," he says and his rough voice scratches over her, causing Izzie slowly close her eyes again. Maybe she would be able to escape again.

Did she want to?

They were best friends. No-one could change that fact. They had been through a lot and they had been sure they could make it through anything. Nothing would stop them. Nothing could.

"Hey, you keep those eyes open, Stevens. You're not going anywhere."

One eye cracks open and she sees familiar faces. She welcomes each one, but something is missing. Someone is missing. Why wasn't he here?

Had her chance slipped away?

"Stevens, you listen to me. We're gonna fix this. We…We're gonna do this."

She doesn't blink when the ceiling tiles begin to move, the rushed movements causing her frail body to jolt on the bed as they pushed her to surgery. This was it.

They had slipped again, pulled apart, stopped before they began. Maybe the world was against them, or maybe they weren't meant to be. Maybe she was destined for better things, things that she had to experience without him. Maybe that was the way it had been planned for them. He always liked to plan.

"Hey…"

There was the voice again. Barely turning her head, she sees his tear stained face and she feels a stab of pain. Her eyes track over his face and suddenly she's battling against the feeling of guilt, displacement and regret. Maybe she wasn't supposed to throw it all away. The look in his eyes makes her want to believe this.

His eyes shine when he chokes out, "You're gonna be okay. I love you, Iz. You're…You're gonna get through this, okay?"

Maybe this is where she was meant to be.

Maybe after all they had been through, each moment they had together, maybe it was all meant to lead up to this moment.

_This_ was it.

"You're not leaving us, Izzie. You hear me? You're gonna be okay."

* * *

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
I just hate how it sounds_

* * *

**Let me know what you think! (:**


End file.
